(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press button light emitting structure, and more particularly to a light emitting structure wherein a press button circuit board which is pervious to light and a light guiding board are installed underneath the press buttons respectively, and the peripheries of light guiding board are pasted with light emitters, such that light can be uniformly distributed and transmitted in an interior of the light guiding board and penetrate out from the press button circuit board which is pervious to light and the press buttons when the light emitters emit light. The light penetrated out has a good brightness and uniformity.
When the light enters the light guiding board from the light emitters, is uniformly distributed in the interior of the light guiding board, and penetrates out from the press button circuit board which is pervious to light and the press buttons, a control circuit is controlling an on/off, brightness, and color to the light emitters.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the existing electronic products employ press buttons as their operating interfaces, such as a mobile phone, a computer keyboard, and a remote controller. However, in order to improve a convenience in usage in a condition without a good lighting, a function of lighting will be added to most of the press button circuits.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of light emitting diodes C (with characteristics of long lifetime and ease of driving) are installed on a control circuit board B. Light will directly penetrate out after pasting press buttons A with the control circuit board B. However, a plurality of point light sources are constructed when the plurality of light emitting diodes emit light simultaneously, which will not be able to easily cause a uniform brightness. If more light emitting diodes C are added to increase the brightness, power consumption will also be increased.
Referring to FIG. 2, a luminescence board D (with characteristics of short lifetime, light in weight and thin, and hard to drive) is installed between press buttons A and a control circuit board B. Light will penetrate out after pasting the press buttons A with the luminescence board D. However, for the existing luminescence board D, its brightness is low and power consumption is high, and an extra driving circuit D1 should be installed for using the luminescence board D. Furthermore, a noise will be generated when the luminescence board D is emitting light.
Accordingly, how to provide a press button light emitting structure which has a low cost, is light in weight and thin, has a long lifetime, is easy to drive, consumes less power, has a high brightness, can change colors, and has a uniform light is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.